


Come Back

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grieving, Please don't read this is if you haven't watched Defenders yet, Spoilers, THE DEFENDERS SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: He consoles Karen, but somehow his own tears don’t fall.





	Come Back

He doesn’t cry. He consoles Karen, but somehow his own tears don’t fall. 

Karen has hope. Midland Circle is still being cleaned up after all. Foggy doesn’t have the same liberty. Someone has to remain rational, and the burden of that falls on his shoulders. 

Matt’s not coming back. He keeps reminding Karen, and himself. 

Matt’s landlord wants to clean out his apartment. Since Foggy was always listed as the emergency contact in Matt’s tenancy agreement, he gets a call from the man two weeks after Matt’s… death. 

Karen refuses to go with him. She says she can’t do it. So Foggy’s on his own. 

His hand shakes as he tries to put the key in the keyhole. The smell of dust, mixed with coffee, and stale Chinese take out hits his nostrils the second he enters the apartment. 

The apartment is cold, and it leaves goosebumps all over Foggy’s arms. Matt’s clothes are strewn all over the place. There are still dishes in his sink. The boxes of files from their old office are everywhere. 

Foggy’s almost expecting to hear, “Be out in 5, Foggy!” Like he did whenever he came to the apartment in the morning to pick Matt up for work. 

The knowledge that he won’t hear those words, that  _voice_ anymore suddenly hits him like a tidal wave. His heart painfully constricts in his chest, “I can’t do this,” he whispers as he backs himself into the door. “I can’t do this,” he says again. Tears prickle on the edges of his eyes and a sudden loud sob escapes his throat for the first time in two weeks. His cups his mouth and slides down to the floor.

“Oh god, Matt,” he gasps his best friend’s name into his hand. “I’m so sorry. Please come back. I can’t do this without you, man,” he cries out and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Please come back."


End file.
